1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates primarily to measuring the length of a fish. More specifically, the present invention is directed to a device having visible, clearly defined markings and means of attachment to a fish-holding device, so that the length of the fish can easily and quickly be determined.
2. Description of the Related Art
Measuring devices are well known in the art. Tape measures, yardsticks, and rulers have been in use in the United States for hundreds of years for a practically unlimited number of uses. One specific use of a measuring device is to determine the length of a caught fish.
People who participate in the activity of fishing, often base the determination of their success upon the size of the fish that they catch. It is therefore often desirable to record the size of the fish caught. The size of a fish can be determined by measuring its weight or length. It is, however, a difficult endeavor to measure a fish's length due to the fact that fish are often, among other things, slippery, hard to grip, and non-stationary, i.e., wiggling or jumping.
One prior-art device for measuring the length of a fish is U.S. Pat. No. D448,687 to Landwerlen, commercially know as the “Redfish Board”. The Redfish Board is 32″ long, made from aircraft aluminum with lines, numbers and letters embossed into the surface, and resembles a rigid yardstick with an “L” shaped bend at one end. The Redfish Board is used by laying a fish on its surface, with one end of the fish touching the “L” portion of the Board, which is the zero mark. One can then look at the other end of the fish and read the embossed marking on the Board, indicating the length of the fish. The Redfish Board, however, has several disadvantages. Since the Redfish Board is 32″ long and rigid, it is difficult to carry, store, and use, especially on boats having small areas within which to work. Also, the Redfish board is used in a horizontal plane, which causes it to also suffer from the problem of a live fish moving and sliding either off of the Board or away from the zero mark, causing false readings. Additionally, because the measuring is accomplished by laying the fish on the Board's measuring surface, and fish inherently produce slime, the Redfish Board must be cleaned each time it is used. Finally, the Redfish Board's numbers and letters are small and have low contrast, making them difficult to read without the reader being in close proximity to the Board. If a fisherman were to try to capture the measurement on film, he would have to stand above the Board, hoping the fish wouldn't move away from the zero mark, and take a picture straight down from eye level. Due to the above-mentioned low contrast and small numbers, the exact length of the fish is difficult to capture on the film, even if the fish does remain motionless.
The same manufacturer of the Redfish Board also manufactures similar devices sold under the trade name “Bluwater Measuring Board”. The Bluwater Measuring Board is provided in a blue color, and available in lengths of 38″ and 42″, making them even less portable than the above described Redfish Board. The Bluwater Board suffers from the same difficulty in reading the measurement and recording the length of the fish on film.
Another prior-art device is commercially known as the “Golden Rule” and is similar to the above-mentioned Redfish Board and Bluwater Measuring Board. The Golden Rule is a ruler made of ⅛″ anodized gold aluminum with lines, numbers, and letters embossed into the surface. The Golden Rule suffers from all of the above-mentioned disadvantages of the prior-art. Although it is available in lengths of 12″, 18″, and 22″, shorter than the previously mentioned prior-art measuring devices, it is still difficult to store, carry, and use a length of “L” shaped aluminum in those lengths. Additionally, while the shorter length may prove slightly easier to store and use, it is then limited to the size fish that it can measure.
A tape-measure-type device provides an advantage of compact storing area. However, prior art tape-measure-type devices consist of a thin strip containing the numbers and markings, which are small and difficult to read. These prior-art devices also do not provide an easy way to measure from the very tip of one end of the fish to the other. One would have to hold the fish and both ends of the tape measure to get an accurate measurement of the length of the fish. If the tape is made to touch the ends of the fish, the curvature of the body will cause the reading to be inaccurate. Also, due to the size of the markings on the tape, the numbers will not be easily seen in a picture taken of the fish.